


Finally Alive

by fanetjuh



Series: Jonsa Week [90]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by The Originals (TV), inspired by Kolvina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21537421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/fanetjuh
Summary: After years of living as a vampire Jon had finally found a way to die. But the Gods bring him back to life again and Jon wonders what their plans are. And then he sees a beautiful red haired girl who makes him feel things he hasn't felt for a very very long time.*Inspired by Kol Mikaelson and Davina Claire from The Originals https://i.pinimg.com/originals/9a/ca/30/9aca30f54a0b9e55045e0c233f97ec02.jpg*
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: Jonsa Week [90]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/576145
Comments: 10
Kudos: 40
Collections: JonsaWeek2019





	Finally Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Written for JonsaWeek 2019 day 6 inspired by the prompt Remix

There had been a time Jon worshipped the Gods. He had prayed in front of crying trees, his bare knees buried in thick layers of snow. He had promised them countless of things. But all the gifts he had gotten in return had been poisoned and had come at a price he wouldn’t have paid if he had known it upfront.

Living forever was overrated, if the irresistible urge to kill innocent humans was constantly racing through his veins.

Inhuman strength was worth nothing, if no tender hand ever dared to touch him.

Superspeed was useless when all the people he ever cared about forgot he even existed.

And how could he ever treasure fast recovery of every injury, if his heart was permanently damaged and all his emotions constantly out of proportion?

Jon had done a lot of things he regretted in his long and lonely life. He had fought on the side of monsters, truly believing they were the good guys. He had hurt people who tried to make a connection, either by killing them when they came too close or by running away before he could actually physically hurt them. And right before he had died, his life had become nothing but a collection of colourless days all blending until they became one giant mess.

A part of him never wanted to die, but to another part of him dead had been a blessing and the only true gift the Gods had ever given him.

But their cruelty knew no end and now they had taken their gift away and had brought him back to the dark and twisted world he had so gladly left behind.

The night was not as dark as it used to be, long ago, when he was only a little boy. Countless of lamps spread their light and yet it still didn’t feel safe. Drunk boys laughed when they walked past a young woman and brushed her shoulder. A young woman pulled a hood over her head while she grabbed the wallet from an unwatched pocket. Empty packages of disgusting smelling food were thrown at shivering people in hidden nooks.

Over the centuries Jon had watched humanity making the same mistakes over and over forming a downward spiral where every step forward was followed by two steps back. And during his short stay in the afterlife the world had taken more steps back than they seem to realise themselves.

“Why couldn’t I have stayed dead? What am I doing here? What do you want from me?”

He wasn’t sure if there was still a Godswood somewhere, but considering the high buildings hugging each other and leaving just enough space for the roads connecting them, he doubted humanity had protected them and kept them alive. But he knew the Gods were everywhere. They could hear him. They would hear him. And just like always they wouldn’t give him what he asked. They would only give him more trouble.

He curled his fingers up and tensed all his muscles. He didn’t want to be here. He didn’t want to be alive for another who knew how many years. He didn’t want to fight wars that weren’t his. He didn’t want to watch humanity destroy its planet and itself until there was nothing left but ashes. But he didn’t have a choice. He knew the Gods for a very very long time already. If he would die now, they would simply bring him back again and again and again, until he would accept his fate.

He hid his hands deeper in the pockets of his jacket. His jacket looked out of time and out of place, but he had nothing else to wear, not until the shops would open in the morning. But people were too busy with themselves to notice a stranger in an even stranger outfit walking the streets with a hat covering his long dark curls.

It was probably why the beautiful girl could sneak out of the giant church on the market square without anyone seeing her. Her long red hair waved over her shoulders. Her jacket tightened around her torso and her short skirt showed her long and elegant legs. She had her arms wrapped around her and she stared at the ground beneath her feet. A heavy weight seemed to press on her tender shoulders while she disappeared in the night to who knew where.

Something about the girl intrigued him and instinctively he followed her.

Her steps were light and heavy at once. Once in a while she looked over her shoulder and a few times her eyes found his, but she didn’t seem to mind. She stood still when she reached the edge of the lake and she threw her head in her neck while closing her eyes. The wind blowing in her face was most likely ice and ice cold, but for the first time tonight a small smile brightened her face.

Jon watched her from a safe distance, fighting the urge to talk to her. He had seen enough of this world to know that walking up to a stranger in the middle of the night was never a good start for any sort of relationship. And so he waited and watched.

Far away in the city centre they had left behind the bells of the church counted the hours, but the girl only turned around and walked back when the hints of dawn were already visible in the far distance.

Just as quickly and secretly she returned to the church, but right before she disappeared inside she noticed some dead flowers. Once more she looked over her shoulder, but the square was now deserted.

It was too early for the people who had any plans for the day. And it was too late for those who had danced or drank the night away.

She cocked her head and knelt down. Her bare knees touched the sand, but she didn’t seem to mind. The tips of her fingers touched the dead flowers and then her red lips started whispering.

He couldn’t hear the words. He couldn’t read them either. They were probably in a language he had never mastered or bothered to learn. But Jon dropped his mouth when he saw the dead flowers come to life again under her gentle touch.

A witch. She had to be a witch. A witch with a heart. And a witch with a burden. And a witch with a beautiful smile.

Jon didn’t know why the Gods had brought him back, but he did know that if he was forced to live another life here on earth, he would want to live it with her in it. He would talk to her tomorrow, in the bright daylight, in a safe place. And at some point he would gather the courage to ask her out on a date. And hopefully, if the Gods were good for once in his life, she would say yes.

He was dead for ages, but now he finally felt alive again.


End file.
